Hatiku Gagal Terbang
by NekongPoi
Summary: Berawal dari rasa cemburu melihat gadis yang dicintainya berbicara dengan lelaki lain membuat Uchiha Sasuke melakukan kesalahan, tanpa sadar mulutnya mengatakan kalau hari Minggu nanti dirinya dan Haruno Sakura ada kencan.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi yang saya publish."

Hatiku Gagal Terbang

[Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura]

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo , Gajelas.

Story by NekongPoi

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu rasanya gimana?

Miris.

Apalagi kalau melihat orang yang dicintai lebih dekat dengan orang lain. Jika tidak kuat iman bisa sampai mengakibatkan kejang-kejang hati yang mendalam.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan selama diam-diam memendam perasaan seorang diri pada teman sekelasnya.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, cewek kalem, manis, bertubuh mungil, dan berambut merah muda.

Sasuke yang tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaan sepihaknya hanya bisa memandang Sakura dari kejauhan, bahkan untuk sekadar mengajak bicara saja dia tidak bisa.

Malu? Ya.

Padahal Uchiha Sasuke memiliki tampang yang lumayan ada harga jualnya, tapi sayangnya dia tidak percaya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh ketika bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh seseorang. "Apa?"

Cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu menyengir sambil merentangkan dua jarinya membentuk 'peace', lalu duduk di bangku depan meja Sasuke. "Aku udah jadian sama doi, kamu kapan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sepanjang jalan kenangan. "Kamu tahu sendiri, 'kan?"

Naruto menatap iba. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke yang setiap kali berdiri di hadapan orang yang disukanya akan langsung bergeming seperti maneken.

Untuk beberapa menit keduanya saling diam sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang kini sibuk mengobrol di dekat meja guru bersama teman-temannya. Namun, tidak berselang lama satu per satu teman perempuannya keluar kelas dan hanya menyisakan dia dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tanda lahir di jidat kiri.

"Ra, hari Minggu kamu kosong, 'kan? Kita jalan lagi, yuk!"

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar perkataan yang dilayangkan oleh Gaara, cowok tampan yang tinggal di kelas sebelah. Dan itu membuat rasa cemburunya naik ke ubun-ubun, bahkan tanpa sadar cowok berambut hitam itu bangkit dari duduk.

"Hari Minggu Sakura ada kencan sama gue!" tegasnya dengan lantang.

Saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, hanya ada beberapa murid yang diam di kelas. Awalnya hening, tapi ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat mustahil diucapkan selama ini, dalam sekejap siswi yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak histeris.

Sedangkan cewek yang disebut namanya hanya bisa melongo sambil mengedipkan mata lima kali. Sakura terkejut setengah hidup, karena dia dan Sasuke belum pernah mengobrol. Jangankan mengobrol, baru ditatap lima detik saja cowok itu langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam karena syok mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang di luar dugaan, langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Begitu juga Sasuke yang baru menyadari ucapan spontannya.

Tepuk tangan pun berhenti dan berganti menjadi acungan jempol yang tertuju pada Sasuke. "Oke, nanti kamu jemput aku ke rumah, ya?" ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Seketika Sasuke lupa caranya bernapas.

"Tolong catat, ya? Rumahku di Jalan Mulu Pacaran Kagak, cat rumahnya warna abu-abu monyet dan pagarnya hitam," pesan Sakura. Setelah menyebutkan alamat rumahnya, dia keluar kelas dengan sesekali melompat-lompat senang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kepala Naruto bergerak sampai mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, kedua cowok yang sudah dekat sejak kecil itu berteriak histeris. Gaara yang masih setia berdiri di depan hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Kesalahan yang membawa berkah. Saking bahagianya Sasuke sampai mencubit pipi Naruto hingga merah.

*

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Walaupun semalam Sasuke sempat tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika nanti bertemu tambatan hatinya.

Saking gugupnya, _sneakers_ yang dipakainya sampai terbalik. Kiri jadi kanan, kanan jadi kiri. Beruntung ada sang kakak yang memberitahu, kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan gadis yang dicintai.

Karena spesial kencan pertama dengan Sakura, kali ini Sasuke sedikit bergaya ala-ala remaja zaman sekarang supaya terlihat lebih tampan dan keren. Kaos hitam polos yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan dipadukan dengan model celana _jeans_ _slimm_ _fi_ warna hitam, serta _sneakers_ warna netral. Tak lupa dia juga memakai wewangian.

Biasanya Sasuke kalau main sama Naruto cuma pakai kaos oblong dan boxer bergambar Keropi.

Supaya kencan pertamanya diberi kemudahan dan kenangan indah. Sebelum berangkat, Sasuke membaca doa terlebih dahulu.

*

Di sebuah rumah minimalis bercat abu-abu dengan berbagai tanaman bunga di halaman rumah. Si pemilik sudah duduk di teras lima menit yang lalu, menunggu seseorang yang janji akan menjemputnya.

Bosan, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Lebih baik menunggu di depan sana, takut-takut kalau Sasuke yang belum tahu letak rumahnya tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan kemari.

Baru akan membuka gerbang, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berpenampilan misterius dengan sepeda tandemnya berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Gadis enam belas tahun itu menyipitkan mata sembari memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang begitu asing dan tidak jelas. Karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker, kacamata hitam, dan topi merah muda dengan tulisan 'SasuSaku' di depannya.

Sadar kalau Sakura melayangkan tatapan curiga, lelaki misterius itu cepat-cepat melepas kacamata dan maskernya sebelum dikeroyok warga karena penampilannya yang sangat mencolok mata.

"Sasuke?" Mata Sakura membulat dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku kira orang jahat."

Sasuke salah tingkah ketika melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya.

 _Hoodie_ putih gambar gajah duduk, celana training abu-abu dengan garis hitam di sisinya, serta sepatu _sneakers_ motif bunga-bunga. Bahkan rambut yang biasanya digerai kini digelung satu dan hanya menyisakan belahan poni yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Cantik," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kamu bilang apa, Sas?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, dia hilang fokus karena sibuk memperhatikan sepeda tandem yang Sasuke pakai.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

"Sepedanya dapat minjem Upin Ipin, Sas?" Sakura memperhatikan sepeda tandem warna biru laut milik Sasuke. Wajahnya yang hanya dipoles bedak bayi tampak berseri-seri. "Lucu banget, baru pertama kali aku ngelihat langsung sepeda stangnya ada dua, joknya ada dua, gowesannya ada dua."

Alasan Sasuke lebih memilih sepeda tandem untuk kencan pertamanya supaya terlihat lebih romantis.

Sakura terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke. "Iya, iya. Maaf, aku cuma bercanda," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Raut wajah Sasuke kembali semula dan tampak salah tingkah ketika Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Topinya lucu banget, warna _pink_ pula kayak rambut aku!" Sakura berseru heboh sambil menunjuk topi yang dipakai Sasuke. "Aku kira tulisannya 'Blackpink', tahunya 'SasuSaku'. Emang artinya apa?"

Bagaikan petir menyambar antena.

"SasuSaku itu singkatan nama aku sama kamu, Sasuke Sakura," batin Sasuke menjawab. Tidak mungkin kalau dia menjelaskan arti sebenarnya. Hatinya belum sepenuhnya siap.

Padahal belum tentu berjodoh, tapi Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya mengukir nama mereka di topi.

"Hei, apa?" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke tak sabar.

"O-oh, i-ini singkatan na-nama a-aku sama ...," jeda Sasuke. "Kamu," lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sama?"

"Udahlah, a-ayo kita pergi. Mumpung masih pagi," ajak Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Awalnya Sakura tetap ngotot ingin tahu, tapi untunglah dia langsung setuju ketika Sasuke mengajaknya berkeliling menggunakan sepeda tandem yang biasa digunakan untuk sepasang kekasih.

Putaran pertama mereka berdua mengayuh sepeda bersamaan, tampak kompak dan serasi, karena sepeda tandem ini membutuhkan kerja sama yang baik supaya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi, ketika putaran kedua mulai terasa berat.

Penyebab utamanya adalah Sakura yang sering kali salah mengayuh. Seharusnya ke depan, dia malah ke belakang. Dan lagi Sasuke baru tahu, ternyata ini kali pertama Sakura menaiki sepeda.

Sebaiknya sejak awal lebih baik dia memakai motor, daripada memakai sepeda tandem. Percuma, mengayuhnya seorang diri. Seperti hatinya yang berjuang sendirian.

"Ra, gowesnya ke depan bukan ke belakang. Aku jadi kagok, nih!" teriak Sasuke dari depan, sedang Sakura yang duduk di belakang malah tertawa-tawa sambil menyimpan kedua kakinya di atas stang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Pegangan, Ra! Nanti kalau nyungsruk gimana?" Sasuke panik. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Sumpah! Ini seru banget! Baru pertama kali aku ngerasain naik sepeda bisa lepas tangan dan lepas kaki! Apalagi ketek aku basah, kenikmatan hakiki banget pas tangannya direntangin! Cobain, deh, Sas!"

"Kalau aku cobain yang ada jatuh!"

"Nggak akan jatuh! Kalaupun jatuh 'kan jatuhnya bareng-bareng!" Sakura tertawa. "Yaudah, kalau kamu nggak mau mending diam aja. Fokus ke depan, jangan fokus ke aku. Berat!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Lima fakta yang baru terungkap dari sosok Haruno Sakura, cewek yang biasanya selalu terlihat kalem ketika di sekolah.

Pecicilan, keras kepala, susah diatur, kekanakan, dan tidak tahu malu padahal banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Lelah, Sasuke menghentikan laju sepedanya dan memilih beristirahat di sebuah pos ronda yang letaknya di ujung rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah. "Sumpah, capek banget."

Sasuke melotot. Apa? Tidak salah dengar? Capek? Jelas-jelas sejak tadi Sakura hanya duduk sambil teriak-teriak tidak jelas, sedangkan dia yang mengayuh hingga 20 keliling non stop mengelilingi kompleks Jln. Mulu Pacaran Kagak.

Tarik napas, buang.

Lima jari usap dada, sabar.

"Iya, ya. Tadi capek banget," sahut Sasuke penuh penekanan sembari melepas topinya yang langsung diambil dan dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Eh? I-itu ada keringatnya." Sasuke mengingatkan, takut kalau Sakura merasa jijik atau apa. Tapi, nyatanya gadis itu malah cengar-cengir dengan sesekali menempelkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bawah dagu.

"Cantik nggak?"

Sasuke bergeming dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pasti cantiklah, ya?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba saran yang Naruto berikan semalam terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ini adalah momen yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyatakannya secara langsung. Terlalu sulit.

"Ra, bo-boleh balik badan?" pintanya malu-malu kucing.

Tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berbalik masih dengan topi Sasuke di kepalanya.

"Nanti tebak huruf apa yang aku tulis, ya?"

Sakura menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk 'O' yang artinya 'oke'.

Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura bermain tebak-tebakan kata dengan menuliskan setiap kata ke punggungnya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Ini adalah saran yang diberikan Naruto untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Sasuke mulai menuliskan satu huruf di punggung Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A."

Lagi.

"K."

Lagi.

"U."

"Disatuin jadi?"

"Geli." Sakura tertawa sembari menggeliat. "Aku."

"Oke, lanjut, ya?"

"Siap."

Lagi.

"C."

Lagi.

"I."

Lagi.

"N."

Lagi.

"T."

Lagi.

"A."

"Disatuin jadi?"

"Itu kamu kenapa bawah banget, sih? Terus juga kayak kurang ditekan gitu jarinya, jadi kurang terasa," protes Sakura.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi wajah Sasuke sudah memerah menahan malu, bahkan tangannya pun gemetar hebat.

"Aku sengaja nulisnya di bawah, biar nggak kena tali surgamu, Sakura!" batin Sasuke menjerit.

"I-iya, nanti aku tekan lagi biar lebih terasa. Tadi disatuin jadi apa?"

"Hmmm." Sakura mengusap dagunya, kembali mengingat huruf-huruf tadi. "Cinta?"

"Oke. Lanjut, ya? Ini yang terakhir."

Sakura mengangguk.

Lagi.

"K."

Lagi.

"A."

Lagi.

"M."

Lagi.

"U."

"Disatuin jadi apa?"

Sakura berbalik dengan wajah semringah. "Aku juga!"

"Eh?" Sasuke melongo. "Mak-maksudnya?"

"Iya, aku juga cinta kamu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke lupa caranya bernapas.

"Se-seriusan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Iya!"

Hati Sasuke langsung terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ternyata cintanya selama ini tidak sepihak dan rasa lelahnya hari ini juga membuahkan hasil. Ini semua berkat saran Naruto.

Sesuai nazarnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, kalau dia berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura dan langsung diterima. Sasuke akan memberikan Naruto hadiah dua pasang celana dalam bergambar _Spierman_ dan _Batman_.

Sasuke tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang harus diucapkannya selain kata syukur.

"Tapi bohong!" seru Sakura sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Mendengar itu tubuhnya seperti dihempaskan ke dasar jurang, setelah sebelumnya dibawa terbang hingga langit ke tujuh.

"Eh?" Sasuke melongo. "Maksud—" Perkataannya terhenti ketika ponsel yang di selipkan dalam saku tiba-tiba bergetar, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil benda pipih tersebut.

Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat nama pesan si pengirim dan pesan yang masuk ada 12.

 **Naruto** : Sas, ada kabar!

 **Naruto** : Tadi si Doi cerita banyak ke aku.

 **Naruto** : Ternyata oh ternyata.

 **Naruto** : Si Sakura itu tipe cewek yang nggak peka sama kode.

 **Naruto** : Oh bukan nggak peka, tapi nggak paham tentang cinta.

 **Naruto** : Percuma kamu pakai saran yang aku kasih juga, nggak akan mempan!

 **Naruto** : Aku jamin pasti dia jawabnya, "Aku juga cinta kamu."

 **Naruto** : Dan diakhiri dengan kata, "Tapi bohong!" sambil nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

 **Naruto** : Iya, 'kan?

"Sayangnya, iya," batin Sasuke menangis sekaligus kecewa.

 **Naruto** : Gaara juga digituin, kok.

 **Naruto** : Malahan dia setiap hari Minggu ngungkapin perasaannya. Tapi, tetap aja si Sakura jawabnya gitu lagi gitu lagi.

 **Naruto** : Pesan dariku; bersabarlah Wahai Anak Muda. Ini ujian cinta yang harus kamu lewati xD

Sasuke mematikan ponsel Anggurnya dan beralih menatap Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di atas sepeda.

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

Sesak, tapi bukan asma.

Kecewa, tapi terlanjur cinta.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah serius, tanpa ada rasa gugup ataupun malu seperti biasanya.

"Kalau yang namanya terlanjur sayang itu ribet. Mau cuek nggak bisa, mau marah pun nggak bisa. Bisanya cuma banyak diam. Diam-diam nyesek, diam-diam nangis," ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang masih memakai topinya.

Sakura yang tidak begitu paham dengan perkataan Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam. Tapi bila dipikir kembali, hanya bersama Sasuke dia bisa tertawa lepas dan menjadi diri sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan buang muka, gugup, atau malu lagi setiap berhadapan sama kamu." Sasuke menurunkan topi yang Sakura pakai hingga menutupi matanya.

Sakura mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Oke, siap!"

Dari kejadian ini Sasuke dapat belajar. Tidak semua perempuan berwajah cantik itu pintar. Sakura memang cantik dan pintar, tapi kepintarannya hanya berlaku untuk pelajaran sekolah. Sedangkan untuk masalah hati dia benar-benar kopong.

Ya, walaupun Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan sikap polos Sakura yang sempat memberikannya harapan palsu. Tapi, dia tetap merasa bahagia. Karena setelah ini mungkin Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih dekat, lebih berani, dan lebih mengerti sosok Haruno Sakura. Cewek yang sifatnya penuh kejutan.

Untuk dekat dengan orang yang dicintai bukan berarti harus menjadikannya sebagai kekasih, 'kan?

Terkadang pertemanan malah lebih indah, lho. Betul apa benar?

*

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti bulan. Selama enam bulan berlalu, kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin melekat seperti lem dan prangko yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Namun, hubungan mereka masih sebatas ' _Friendzone_ ' dan juga Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Sakura yang tingkat kepekaannya tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun.

"Hatiku gagal terbang, Ra." Sasuke menyentuh dadanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Siapa tahu Sakura peka. "Gagal, Ra. Gagal."

"Nggak apa-apa. Hidup 'kan panjang, jadi meski kamu gagal sekarang, suatu saat pasti akan berhasil." Sakura tersenyum manis, dan saking manisnya Sasuke sampai pengin berubah jadi semut.

"Kamu bijak, Ra. Sayang, hatinya nggak. Tapi anehnya aku tetap cinta kamu!"

Sakura tertawa. "Terus berjuanglah, Wahai Anak Muda."

"Sumpah ini cewek nggak peka! Minta dikelitikin banget paru-parunya!"

Tamat.

A/N: Ini pertama kalinya saya publish di FFN :')

Maafkan kalau ada salah kata yang kurang enak dibaca :')


End file.
